


Let Sleeping Knights Lie

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [68]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: The way you said “I love you.“ In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep— any pair





	Let Sleeping Knights Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Trapped, Torture, Crack

Hux watched as Kylo twitched above him, the last gasps of his orgasm making their way through his body. Hux held onto his hips, his thumbs caressing the hollow space at his hip bone, thrusting up into him with a half-hard cock barely fit for the purpose, but as Kylo twitched with Hux’s movements, it was entirely worth it. Kylo’s limbs began to loosen and drop, and Hux reached up to guide him down, holding Kylo to his chest as their heart rates returned to normal. Kylo nuzzled the underside of Hux’s jaw, his breath ticklish against Hux’s neck. Hux sighed and continued to pet Kylo’s hair, enjoying this brief moment of quiet between them.

It wasn’t often that they were able to take time to relax after sex, and today, with Kylo exhausted from training and Hux stressed from a double ship, they’d almost resorted to screaming at each other without the relief of their physical coming together. But Hux had flung his empty cup at Kylo, which to both their surprise had actually hit him, and their screaming match had turned into a physical fight that had just as quickly ended up in bed. As usual.

Hux reached down to Kylo’s lips, pressing his thumb against the tiny split there, made worse by how he’d worried at it with his teeth while removing Kylo’s clothes. He pressed at it again, and Kylo stirred with a whine, before pursing his lips and pressing a kiss to the pad of Hux’s thumb. Hux snorted, but left off pressing the wound. He could feel his own limbs growing heavy with the weight and warmth of Kylo on top of him. Perhaps a few moments wouldn’t hurt.

* ** *** ** *

Hux awoke with a start, momentarily confused by his inability to move. As his mind woke, he registered Kylo’s bulk still on top of him pinning him to the bed. Hux rolled his eyes; at least the great lump didn’t snore.

Hux looked around for the source of the noise that had woken him, and spotted his datapad on the bedside table, screen lit up with an incoming message. He reached out for it, his fingers just brushing the edge. He strained to reach a little further, and managed to hook his nails onto the edge, pulling it onto the bed. Ok, at least it would be easier from here. He reached out for the datapad again, pausing to glare at the top of Kylo’s head. Why didn’t he just move? Hux refused to waste energy by even attempting to move Kylo’s sleeping dead weight as he stretched again, knowing the knight’s body would easily resist his more meagre strength.

Hux snarled as the datapad remained stubbornly out of reach. He lifted a hand and smacked Kylo’s arm as sharply as he could, though to no effect. He tried again, watching as the skin pinkened under the impact, but just as he was about to raise his hand for a third blow, Kylo moved, but only to lay his arm on top of Hux’s, pinning it to the bed. Hux stared incredulously at Kylo’s arm. He could only move his own from the elbow now, which put the ‘pad firmly out of reach. Hux let his head hit the pillow again with a thump.

* ** *** ** *

By Hux’s best estimation, almost two hours had passed, and with them, another five notifications he had been unable to read. Technically, he was on his rest cycle, but that was no reason why he couldn’t catch up on communications, something which his staff was well aware of. He began to wonder idly just how long it would take for his lack of response to generate an alert.

Kylo hadn’t moved again in that time, apart from wriggling over Hux’s body to a more comfortable position. Why that comfort didn’t also include actually sliding off Hux and into the nest of blankets Kylo usually seemed to prefer, Hux didn’t know. But this would still serve as excellent reasoning as to why cuddling would be strictly off the books in the future.

* ** *** ** *

Another two hours had passed, and Hux was certain that he had by now memorised the ceiling panels above his head. The ones at the edge of his field of vision were somewhat hazier, though he could quiz himself on those later. Before the madness set in. He took a deep breath, or as deep as he could manage, and trying to quiet the scream that was crawling up his throat. He’d already tried that, and Kylo it seemed, could sleep through anything. That might be useful to know at some later point…

Hux let his head fall to the side as another message came through. The communications had somewhat increased in frequency in the last hour as if his subordinates, distressed by the lack of response, were vying to see who could finally elicit a response and declare themselves favourite. As if Hux would ever make it that easy for them.

Another chime sounded, and Hux went back to staring at the ceiling. Maybe if the panels there were polished, he could have read the messages from there…

* ** *** ** *

It was easy to imagine how someone might become claustrophobic, when trapped for so long, Hux thought. His feet had become quite numb from the lack of motion and the room’s regular low temperature, and he couldn’t recall when he’d last been able to take a deep breath due to the weight on his chest. His eyes were scratchy and sore; quite red too he imagined, but he couldn’t relax for long enough to drift off. Any time his eyes began to close, his datapad would chime, or Kylo would shift, and the fleeting thought of escape would send his body into a fully vigilant state, ready to escape. Not that the chance ever came. 

* ** *** ** *

It was, by Hux’s estimation, only thirty minutes from his sleep cycle. He longed to be able to step into the fresher and sluice off the day’s strains. He tried to sigh, but couldn’t find the lung capacity to do so. If this was a normal evening, Kylo would be just calling around now, waiting for him as he stepped from the shower, to pull the towel from his hips and press him into the bed. But Kylo… Kylo was stretching.

“Mmm,” Kylo muttered, smacking his lips. “I slept so well.”

He clambered up from his position on Hux, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek as he did so.

“Be right back,” he said, heading straight for the refresher.

Hux groaned as pain flared through his body in the wake of its longed for freedom from confinement, his skin prickling as blood flowed and returned feeling to his limbs. He rolled towards the edge of the bed, gasping small sounds as he tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. His limbs were shaking so bad he didn’t dare stand up yet, but just not to be lying down any more was ecstasy in itself.

He belatedly remembered that the datapad was lying on the far side of the bed, and considered twisting around to fetch it, when Kylo returned.

“Aww, babe, you moved. Were you not comfy?”

Hux could feel his eye begin to twitch. He turned away from Kylo, looking at the uniform that had been discarded on the floor earlier. His blaster should still be in the holster, and the dagger he kept in his sleeve. If he could just reach-

“C’mere, I’ll make sure you’re relaxed,” Kylo said as he grabbed Hux and dragged him back onto the bed.


End file.
